


First Glances

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: Mike Zacharias. Second strongest soldier. Not spoken about. And now, crushing over two men he knows he can't have. Or can he?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/gifts).



> Crappy summary and title, sorry.  
> This was written for 'RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666'. They asked for it, and I enjoyed writing it for them. They're so lovely and I really hope they like it.  
> Thank you for being the sweetest person <3  
> Happy New Year!!  
> My first threesome fanfic. Hope you like it. :D

Mike's green eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Levi, half naked, bent over the commanders desk, and Erwin standing behind him, large hands holding the ravens narrow waist as he thrust into him shallowly. The size difference between them was almost comical, but Mike couldn't breathe. Couldn't do anything. His mind had gone blank.

Mike blushed a deep crimson and stammered out something unintelligible before hurrying out of the office, slamming the door behind him in his hurry.

He half ran down the corridor, using his long legs to get as far away as he possibly could from Erwin's office without having to leave the actual compound that the Scout Regiment stayed.

He headed to his room and slumped against the cool wooden door. He breathed harshly through his nose. All the blood that had rushed to his cheeks, now moved southwards. His trousers grew uncomfortably tight. He banged his head against the door none too gently, hoping the pain would help get rid of his erection.

It didn't help in the slightest.

_'Why was he so damn horny? He didn't like that kind of stuff. He didn't.'_

_So why was he thinking about Erwin and Levi like_ that?

To take his mind away from them, he thought about women, their softness, their curves. He shuddered in what could only be horror as he felt himself go soft. His erection went down.

_What the fuck?_

Then his mind had wandered back to _that._ The awkwardness he felt started to help, and Mike almost sighed in relief. Then he remembered the intoxicating mix of Erwin and Levi's scent. The sharp smell of sex. The smells lingered on his nose. And Mike realised he was growing hard. Again. Lust and desire raced through him, but he ignored it.

..

A few _very_ uncomfortable days later, Mike was sat on one of the benches near the training field, half dozing after a two hour long jog. However, the musky scent of Erwin entered his nose, and he stood. Just before he could sneak off, a strong hand clamped down onto his shoulders. 

Mike whirled and came face to face with Erwin. "Mike. I want you to come to my office after dinner. Understood." Mike could only nod, not trusting himself to speak and make a fool of himself. He cleared his throat and looked at the floor, before spinning on his heel, hoping Erwin didn't notice how red he'd gone.

He strode off, hoping to appear nonchalance, but he knew he did not fool Erwin with this act. His head was now full of Erwin and Levi's sweaty lust filled faces. He groaned low in his throat. The look Erwin had given him when he had walked in had been almost predatory. His face flushed and blue eyes full of passion, whilst something colder beneath the exterior. Levi's face had a look of complete pleasure. Eyes wide as Mike had barged in, the slight flush on his cheeks showing a lot more emotion then Mike had ever seen on the smaller raven. _What he'd do to put that look on Levi's face._

Mike knew he was screwed. There was no way he would be able to meet with Erwin without getting an erection. He tried to think about something, anything, to take his mind of what he had seen only days ago. It didn't work.

After he had eaten, making sure to take as long as possible, helping to clear up at the end, he slowly made his way to Erwin's office.

He walked down the long corridor, fingers trailing along the panelled wall, tapping lightly as he moved. Then he was outside the door. Mike breathed through his nose as to avoid inhaling Erwin's scent and getting him horny _again._ He sighed, and then rapped his knuckles on the door. "Enter" Erwin's voice commanded from within the room, so Mike pushed the door open, head down as he entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike jumped as the door behind him slammed shut. He turned on his heel to see Levi standing there, leaning against the wooden door, a small smirk on his face. Mike's eyes widened as he took in the smug raven. He fought the blush that rose in his cheeks, and turned back around to face Erwin. However, he didn't see Erwin, Commander of the Survey Corps. He saw his friend. 

Mike sighed, and felt himself relax slightly. He tensed again, _he shouldn't relax, not yet. Who knew what Erwin and Levi wanted._

Levi stalked forward, trailing his fingers over the swell of Mike's shoulders. He felt the huge blonde shudder beneath his light touch. 

Mike involuntarily shuddered at the raven's burning touch, his nose twitching as the raven's smell changed, shifted from bored to intrigued. The sharp smell of lust becoming more prominent in the room.

Mike adjusted his stance, hands moving to hide the bulge in his pants. He hoped that Erwin and Levi hadn't noticed, but when he heard Erwin's deep chuckle, he knew they had realised.

Levi hummed low in his throat and his gunmetal eyes flashed as he moved to stand next to Erwin. Erwin's amused and smug smile transitioned into a softer look of adoration as he looked down at Levi. Mike felt a hot spark of jealousy course through him. _He wanted Erwin to look at him like_ that. 

Mike reeled backwards, _where did thought come from? Erwin was just his ... friend. Friend, yeah, that's it._

Erwin caught Mike's small flinch, and he smirked, as if knowing his thoughts. The blonde turned and leant down, capturing the raven's lips in his own. He swallowed Levi's moan, and his hands travelled lower until they were cupping the smaller male's plump backside. 

Mike had to hold back a groan at the sight infront of him. He had grown achingly hard in the short time he had been in the room. His face burned when he realised Erwin's long and thick fingers had disappeared between Levi's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments and kudos welcome.
> 
> More to come soon.


End file.
